It is becoming increasingly popular to utilize single large pattern sprinklers with present agricultural irrigation systems. Such sprinklers may easily be moved by hand from one irrigation standpipe to another. This eliminates the need to otherwise move large, cumbersome sections of irrigation pipe by hand from one location to another. However, present developments in the field for such single sprinkler systems require that the sprinkler be mounted to an above ground pipe and that the sprinkler standpipe be mounted through a right angle joint to the irrigation pipe valve. The difficulty with such mounting is obvious friction loss through the various angular changes that the water must make in its flowpath from the irrigation pipe to the sprinkler nozzle, the complexity, and awkwardness in handling the bulky arrangement. It therefore becomes desirable to obtain some form of irrigation pipe valve operator and sprinkler mount that is coaxially mountable to an irrigation sprinkler valve. It is also desirable to obtain some form of irrigation pipe valve operator that may be utilized with either surface irrigation pipelines or pipelines buried beneath the ground surface.